That Damn Red Frizz
by Addie Riddle
Summary: "Love means being in denial and trying to hide until finally BOOM! love whacks you upside the head for being such a prat, and forces you to notice." d/g. Will review all who review me
1. Reflections and Delusions

A/N: I'd love feedback . . . keep me going! This is just a short little story, not going anywhere - yet. Any ideas about what you want to see will be greatly taken and used. Oh, yeah, not mine, all of you who review me with _something constructive_ (or a really smashing compliment - flattery gets you anywhere with me), will be reviewed by me. And they'll receive a surprise. There, that enough bribing for you? Go on, read, review, and pretend you love it.

***

He had lost it. Simple really, once you got down to the source of it all. Insanity.

He let the usual, mind-less drone of the Great Hall wash over him, as he carelessly twirled his fork around his plate. As usual, no one was watching him, paying attention to him. No one of any worth at least. Sighing, he let his eyes wander freely from the wooden table, and soon found that they had drifted to the usual spot. That brilliant patch of red frizz, across the room, that was difficult to make out over the hundreds of heads between them.

Draco absentmindedly rubbed his temple, closing his eyes, willing them to return to a safe item to gape at. No such luck. It was almost as if that mass of hair, the worst shockingly red frizz possible, had the ability to hypnotize him. To pull his gaze to it, and never let go. To snap his self-control, as if it were merely a twig. 

Tearing his eyes away, Draco turned back to his nearly filled plate. Damn that red mess, demolishing his appetite, obtaining control of his thoughts. Draco looked back up, fork now in hand, and glimpsed at the rest of the table. Fortunately, none near-by could point out what he was staring at.

"Draco?" The voice to his left, the same voice that managed to strike him with an instant migraine, whenever heard, was filled with soft concern. Looking over, Draco glanced at that infamous red chaos in the process.

"Yes Pansy?"

"You haven't touched your dinner;" Pansy answered, pointing to his plate.

"I'm not hungry,"

"Are you sick?" Instantly, the maternal instincts struck Pansy, and she reached out a hand, lightly pressing it to Draco's forehead.

"What are you, my mother?" Draco roughly shoved the hand away, glaring at Pansy.

Pansy paused before starting her defense. "No, I just thought-"

"Forget it." Draco rapidly stood up from the table, and spun around towards the direction of the Slytherin House. He set off at a brisk pace, crossing the Great Hall in a matter of moments. As he passed the Gryffindor table, he could feel the eyes of those goody-two-shoes boring into him. Draco cast his eyes towards the floor, willing himself to not glance up at that red ball of frizz. Fortunately, he made it to past with out any traveling of the eyes. 

When had he been reduced to the cowering hunk of garbage he had become? It shamed him to say he was a Slytherin. The way Draco had been acting lately was almost like that of a Hufflepuff. Never before had he adverted his eyes from a Gryffindor, so why was he suddenly starting to? 

It was that hair . . . that damn red frizzy hair. Perhaps he _was_ sick. It sure would explain a lot. Such as why Draco unexpectedly found himself gawking at that red hair, why his heart abruptly jumped at the slightest flash of red. Why, suddenly, he was often going out of his way, just for a glimpse at that hair.

Or perhaps she had done something to him. Her or another one of her fellow Gryffindor slugs. She was smart enough to pull it off; Draco had to give her that much. And if not, Granger sure was, and would help her in a second. She must have thought it to be some cruel prank, that would be worth a laugh or two. It was revolting, the level her and the rest of that slime would stoop to, just for entertainment.

Whatever had happened must have fully hit Draco, for he found himself searching around for that tangled red jumble.

As he muttered the password, and entered the Slytherin common room, Draco's heart gave a minor shudder. He would certainly be hearing about his actions from Pansy for days, and would have to spend the next week giving into her silly demands. The rational part of his mind reasoned that out of his choices, she was the best, and he would just have to learn to cope. But the illogical part, the part Draco usually ignored, claimed that he shouldn't have to settle. He was a Malfoy, and he deserved whomever he wanted.

Draco discreetly shook his head, and gave a fleeting look to the rest of the room. Except for a few first years, it was empty. After some quick consideration, he decided to head up to his dorm, and maybe aim for a good night's sleep.

Within twenty minutes he was sitting on the bed, hanging drawn tightly around him, lost in his own thoughts. That damn red ball of frizz, plaguing his every brain wave. Within moments Vince and Greg would come thundering into the dorm room, demanding answers as to why he so abruptly left dinner. And what would Draco say? That he couldn't stand to watch that red hair from such a distance any longer? That if he couldn't be right next to it, he'd rather be out of sight from it? Draco gave a bitter laugh. Say that and in seconds the whole house would be voicing it's opinion of his insanity, not to mention his father would come swooping down into the castle, ready to drag him home for tainting the Malfoy name in such a revolting way.

What on earth had come over him?

She was a Weasley dammit! A Muggle-loving fool of a Weasley. She was filth, beneath Draco, lower than the dirt on his robes, providing there was dirt on his robes, which there was not. She was a Weasley, hated by generations of Malfoys, born into the middle of a family feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. She was nothing but scum under his shoes.

So, if that was all true, which it was, without a doubt, then why was Draco spending his night in his dorm, hidden away, trying for the life of him to divert his thoughts to something other than that damn red frizz? Why was he, a rich pureblood of a Malfoy, finding himself lowered to the level of a Hufflepuff, just because those red curls where within his sight? 

Perhaps Draco was sick, and was suffering from delusions. Maybe he should take Pansy's advice, and go see the Pomfrey woman. She could probably recommend something to cure this aliment, and by tomorrow, Draco would be found back in his regular sadistic, sarcastic state.

But did he want that, really, if it meant he had to give up that red mass, albeit not his to give up? To not have the tight curls, even in just his thoughts?

What was Draco thinking, of course he wanted that!

Draco stood up and made his way to the door, ready to stumble his way down to the Hospital Wing, to find some treatment for the retched disorder. Just as he reached the door it flew open, giving him time to just jump out of the way as it banged off the wall.

"Draco," Vince stated, staring blankly, "you left dinner early." Greg nodded next to him.

Draco rolled his eyes at the thought that these two could find it such a crime to leave a table when there was still food on it, and replied, "I'm not feeling well. I'm going down to the Hospital Wing. Don't wait up." With that Draco brushed past the two lumps in the doorway, gaping down at Draco foolishly.

***

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked up at the face before him, trying to work it out through the fog in his mind. A few seconds later he recognized it to be that of Snape, and spent the next few minutes trying to put together a response. That damn haze that the hair had left in his brain . . . oh, he couldn't wait to get his revenge on that Weasley girl, and all her twitty little Gryffindor friends.

"Yes, sir?" Added with the sugary voice Draco reserved specially for Snape, and a mental pat on the back was in order. Really, he was never given enough credit. It must take some sort of cleverness combined with determination, to be able to carry on, even in his state. The state those red locks had left him in.

"You do realize Quidditch practice was cancelled."

"Yes sir."

"Then there is no other reason to be wandering the halls, is there?"

"No sir. I was just on my way to the Hospital Wing."

At the mere suggestion of his prize pupil being hurt, Snape's ears suddenly perked up, and his face filled with as much concern as the man could manage. Meaning, none at all, but it was the thought that counted. "Are you ill, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Not as far as I can tell sir. I am under the assumption that I've been hexed. Possibly cursed." Draco made a mental note to buy himself anything he wanted next time he was in Hogsmeade. A whole conversation with Snape, and not a single slip-up. Yes, working around this blasted smog, and the thoughts that plagued, was slowly getting easier and easier.

"I assume you have a story and explanation behind this."

"Of course sir. I believe I am under the Entrancement Enchantment."

"That's quite a theory of yours."

"It's not a theory sir."

"May I ask who brought this retched ailment upon you?" All right, so Snape didn't believe him. All he had to do was say so, not string Draco along, baiting and mocking him. Really, only a few years and Snape would find himself at the business end of Draco's wand, he was sure of it.

"Weasley sir. The female one. I believe a few of her fellow Gryffindor slugs are in on it too."

"I see." Snape raised an eyebrow, and looked down at Draco, a look seeming to pierce his soul. "Come with me Mr. Malfoy, and I'll help you sort this out."

Draco gave a huge sigh of relief. Finally, some form of escape, within his view! Those thoughts, and ideas, that red mess, no longer would they have a hold on him. He was free.

But then, was that what he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts again, not even those red curls to distract him from the horrors of his life?

Of course it was!

Right?

Shaking his head, Draco agreed, and found himself soon following the billowing robes of Snape. He was nutters, cracking up, and it was best if he got some help, soon.

Right?


	2. Of Lamb Chops and Questions

A/N: Yes! I have returned. After battling with a short bout of writer's block, I have come back. Yes, this is a rather sucky chapter compared to the rest, but, hey, I tried. Now, enjoy, and as always review with brutal honesty. By the way, I'm looking for a new title, so any suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated. Enjoy!

****

"Sir?" Draco voiced, the words cutting through the silence, and echoing off the dungeon walls. Ten minutes early Snape had silently closed the only door to his office, sat down behind his desk, and started an intense gaze of Draco's whole being. After only a minute of this, the tension mounted, and five minutes after _that_, the blond found himself shifting nervously in his seat across from Snape.

_Shifting? Nervously? Me? A Malfoy, nervous?_

Yes, he needed help, and fast.

Draco cleared his throat under the escalating uneasiness, and found he could not take it a moment longer. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why - why are you staring like that sir?"

"I was not aware I was staring in any way, Mr. Malfoy."

"It was a look. One where it seemed you were trying to figure out who I was." Pausing to reflect Draco added, "No, it might have been a 'Did I remember my socks this morning?' look." Pausing a moment to pondering on the exact look, the young boy managed to miss the mystified stare that was shot at him.

Snape spoke out, breaking through Draco's thoughts. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, you told me you believe you were charmed, by the Entrancement Enchantment at that. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Even just the mere idea of the topic sent Draco's mind reeling back those blasted curls.

"That is a rather serious accusation. Mind if I ask you how you came to this conclusion?"

Sighing, he realized that at some point the story must be told. "Well, you see sir, it started about a week after the beginning of the first term . . ."

****

"Ginny?" Ron slowly waved a hand in front of her face, a concerned look crossing his face. Through out dinner he had noticed (though rather casually at first) that his younger sister seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Sliding her food around her plate and staring off in the direction of the nearest wall, the youngest Weasley seemed to be in another world all together.

George looked up from where he was actively wolfing down his dinner at record speed, and noticed Ron waving his hand around. "Ginny, are you there?"

Around a large chunk of meat poking out of his mouth, Fred managed to cough out, "Oh, leave her be, and let her fantasize about Harry all she wants." As soon as this was spoken, the three boys turned simultaneously towards the young red-head. Shrugging at the lack of reaction to the provoking statement, Fred continued to shovel everything edible with in reach, and made a mental note to brush up on his annoyance skills.

Ron glanced down the table at where his best friend (_former best friend_, he corrected himself) sat with the other fourth years. If he had his way, Ginny'd stop devoting any thoughts to that lying, egotistical, spotlight-stealer, Potter. With any luck, he'd realize how wrong sneaking himself into the contest was, during the first task.

Ron shook his head slightly, and turned to Ginny. "GINNY!"

The said girl jumped, sending her fork clattering to the floor, and ignored the other stares everyone was giving for Ron's sudden out burst. 

"Ouch, Ron." she snapped back, quickly willing the onlookers to turn back away, "Was screaming in my ear really necessary?" Ginny bent down and calmly retrieved her fork, eyes swiftly darting across the room in the process.

"Well when nothing else works, yes, it is."

Ginny answered this with a glare, and returned to pushing her food around her plate.

"Gin?" Ron broke in, voice dripping with brotherly concern, "Are you okay? Anything wrong?"

Bitterly, Ginny laughed on the inside. Everything was falling apart in her world, of course something was wrong! All she knew and loved was slowly falling away, and Ron had the nerve to ask if she was okay?

Out loud Ginny heard herself snap, "Of course everything's fine, not that you care anyway."

Ron leaned back, slightly startled. "Fine, Gin, just forget I said anything." Turning away, Ron shook his head slowly, then started to talk rapidly with Seamus. Ginny sighed, and looked down at her plate of mush. One of the few times Ron acted brotherly, acted like he actually cared for her, and she ruined it by snapping his head off.

Without meaning to, Ginny felt her eyes dart across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table.

_What was she doing?_

_'Maybe'_ Ginny thought to herself,_ 'Maybe I'm just sick. Or . . . I'm losing my mind. Or even, I've contracted a rare and mind-altering tropical disease'_

Yes, that was it. It had to be. A tropical disease was the only explanation for why-

Well, a tropical disease couldn't be so bad, could it? In fact, she thought excitedly, it could even turn out to be a great adventure. Just like in all those Muggle romances. Yes, she could just see it. As soon as Ginny was professionally diagnosed and given six months to live, she'd meet a sweet, lonely, artistic boy, hidden under a hard exterior, due to his harsh upbringing. He'd read about her in some magazine, and immediately fall madly in love with her. He'd write, and they'd become close, fast. At their first meeting (in the hospital, due to Ginny's disease), he'd pretend to be tough, for her sake. Together, they'd cry over the unfairness of it all, and at the same time, fall into such a deep, passionate love, that not even death could separate them. During her finally moments, Ginny'd whisper sweet nothings and promise to see him again, as she ran her hands through his sliver-blonde hair and-

His _what_ hair?

Ginny shook her head, trying to clear the jumbled thoughts clogging her brain. Looking ever so slightly sideways, she caught a glimpse of that icy blond hair as it's owner ran by. Her breath caught, and her pulse jumped.

Or maybe, just maybe, the real reason she was acting so strange was because-

Ginny jumped up, ignoring the stares of shock and worry that were sent her way. Taking in a deep shaky breath, the red head whirled around and darted to the other side of the Great Hall in record time. Hurling the doors to the Entrance Hall open, and giving a slight wince as they slammed shut behind her, Ginny raced out the main doors, and out onto the grounds. Still running, not stopping for a minute to calm the persistent stitch in her side, or to take in a good breath, she flew to the shore of the lake. She threw her self down on the ground, and stared wildly into the lake.

_What was going on?_

****

Ron stared, eyes wide, as he watched his sister run at full speed out the Great Hall doors.

"What's wrong with her?" Seamus asked, shoving a spoonful of pudding into his mouth. Ron shrugged, glancing one last time at the doors Ginny had disappeared through.

"Maybe she's sick?" Dean supplied.

"Can't be, she never gets sick. Mum says she has the immune system of a cow. Or maybe it was a horse."

"Maybe something she ate is going bad."

Ron looked closely at the half-eaten potatoes, and the still whole lamb chop. "She didn't eat anything, though."

Seamus and Dean shrugged back at him, and turned back to their earlier conversation.

Perplexed, Ron looked again at Ginny's plate. No, she couldn't be sick.

But, for the rest of dinner, Ron didn't even so much as touch the potatoes or lamp chops.

Just in case.

****

Now, for the reviewers:

Queen: *squeals* thank you! Like . . . well, anyone else, I love hearing someone likes my writings. Please, keep it up. Kidding. And I'm sorry for taking forever to update!

RaeLynn Skye: Love the name . . . anyway, thank you! Albeit was used wrong? How is it supposed to be used anyway?

paranoidchick 13: *gasp* Draco? Mr. Draco Malfoy? Falling for a Weasley? No, never! Anyway, thanks!

Chablis Jameson: Uh, thanks. I think.

Jello Ink: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

Summerthyme: Draco, going nutters? No . . . can't be *innocent grin* okay, so he is. Well, I'm sorry I didn't get to Draco's "help" in this chapter, but it's coming soon, I promise! Until then, I hope you liked this chapter.

Elenya: Current obsession? You mean you had more? Thanks for the review!

Auraquilus: Hope you continue liking this!

Dragon Mage: You sure know how to make a girl feel brilliant, don't you? Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bellus-qui: *squeals back* I thought I was the only one who did that . . . minus my sister Faye of course. Anyway, thanks!

Funny-writer-girl: Oh, wow, thank you!

Tiny Q: I didn't just leave it! Thanks for the review!

ssj4MajinGotenks77: First off, great name. Any story behind it? Second, Thank you!

Nik: lol. Ron? *giggle* that is kinda funny. Anyway, thank you!

Wonder Jenny: *blushes like mad* Wow. Thank you so much! *glances around and when the other reviewer aren't watching, glomps Wonder Jenny ever so quickly* Thanks a ton! You really make me feel like I'm actually talented, and I can't wait for you to review again. Mind ever sharing those quotes you've saved with me? One more question . . . what quotes of mine did you use? I'm just curious. Thanks!

And if I missed anyone's name, or never gave them a review in return, can you let me know? Sorry if I did!


	3. Silver and Red

A/N: *fan fare* Dun dun dun! Would you look at that, an update. Due to the fact that my teachers have all gone on strike, and I have no school, I've been able to write a lot more than usual. Now, I know this chapter isn't really funny, or really all that good, and I truly do apologize for that. I'd give you an excuse, except I'm all out. I'm just plain sorry. Any ideas or suggestions though, would still be greatly appreciated. Now, as usual, read, review, enjoy! Oh, and I'm still searching for a title, so . . . well, think about it will you?

****

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, that is quite an interesting tale there." Snape said, finally. For the past twenty minutes, he had been listening to Draco tell his story, a story that seemingly called for excessive detail. Well, actually that wasn't really true. For the past twenty minutes, ever since Draco's third sentence or so, Snape had been sitting across from the young boy watching him speaking, but not hearing a word of it. Instead of concentrating on what was being vocalized, Snape had felt his eyes glazing over and his mind began to wander freely. One thing the grown man had learned - the boy sure could talk.

"Ever word of it true, sir." Vaguely shifting, Draco stared back at the man seated across from him. "The real problem is, sir, what should be done about it."

Snape sighed, his suspicions growing true. "Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy, I should take this time to tell you a piece of wisdom that was once shared with me." Clearing his throat, and sitting up a little straighter, he gave off an air of importance, and Draco felt his ears perk up, ready to listen to what was about to be said. "You see, when I was about your age, Mr. Malfoy, a rather respected professor, much like myself in fact-" Draco nodded, willing to let the comment past, "-told me that as a Slytherin, I hold certain responsibilities, and privileges. And that always, no matter my age, I would have the Slytherin name to represent. I must never taint the Slytherin name.

"The same, Mr. Malfoy, goes for you, and your generation. Always, must we make sure the Slytherin name is held high, and respected. If that means that this duty effects us in every aspect of our lives, well, tough."

Draco blinked his eyes, gawking at his professor, in astonishment. Snape continued on.

"This professor then went on to tell me that our decisions must be made wisely, and that he would give me a piece of wisdom to greatly help me in the future. And, Mr. Malfoy, I believe it's time you heard these counselling words." Snape paused, for what Draco assumed was a dramatic effect, the barrelled on. "Slytherins stick together, belong together. The occasional glance, thought, dream . . . those can be expected, and can even be considered acceptable, as long as they are just that. Glances, thoughts, dreams. Do we have an understanding, Mr. Malfoy?"

Needless to say, Draco was baffled. What on _earth_ was Snape rambling on about? Of course Slytherins stick together, that was what being a Slytherin was all about. Well, actually being a Slytherin was all about being richer than the whole of England, being a stuck-up git, and putting up a front of loyalty to your house when in reality you'd back-stab them the first chance you got. Technicality, is all.

It wasn't as if Draco was planning to desert his fellow Slytherins, to run and be a squeaky-clean Gryffindor prat, all because of some spell that Mudblood-lover of a Weasley cast on him. He may have lost his mind, but he still had some sense left, after all, he was a Malfoy.

Besides, Draco always had hated the colour red.

Looking across the desk to Snape, who sat there, staring back at him, eyebrows raised pointedly, he could easily say there had never been a time in which his Potions professor had managed to confuse him more. And that was including the occasion involving the house-elf, Polyjuice Potion, and the cancellation of Potion classes for a week. Surprising, really, that the incident had never gotten out. At least Snape had gotten over his fear of the house-elves.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The grown man questioned.

Draco nodded. Having learned long ago that the best way to get through a conversation with the dreaded Potions Master, was to agree with everything said, he felt that this exchange was not an exception. "Yes, sir, I understand perfectly."

"Good. Now, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you set off to your common room. There's not much longer until curfew, and I'd hate to have to see my favourite pupil in detention." Snape smiled, making it easy to read the fact that he could care less what happened to his "favourite pupil", or any pupil at that. In truth, the man only really cared what his "favourite pupil's" father would do to him. Snape's smile was just like him. Sly, greasy, and something you didn't particularly want to look at.

Draco nodded, yet once more, and stood up, making his way to the door. Glad for it too, for another moment spent staring at that headless cross between a bluebird and an octopus floating in the jar above Snape's head would have sent his stomach reeling. As it was, he was already feeling slightly light-headed. Draco continued on to the door, pausing when he reached it.

Snape looked up from where he sat, already at work, a pile of Gryffindor essays in front of him, a quill making red marks with out even looking, all over it. "Yes?"

"Sir? If you don't mind my saying so," Draco began, "I'd suggest you lay off the medication."

Snape looked taken aback, and managed to stutter out a slippery, "Pardon me?"

"Your eyes sir. When I was talking, your eyes glazed over, and looked ready to fall out. I'm sure that anything with that side-effect just isn't worth it." With that, Draco turned and exited, leaving behind a mystified, yet temperamental Snape, staring at where he had just left.

Draco slowly walked in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Snape may have meant to relieve Draco of the horrible, degrading curse, but really, all he had done was confuse Draco to further lengths. And he was still determined to dispose of his awful state.

Hopefully Madame Pomfrey would just cure him, and refrain from any lengthy bits of advice.

With any luck, in a few hours Draco would be back to normal, and back to ignoring that Weasley trash. And that hair. That damn, red frizz. And, right after that, he'd make sure to do whatever it took to make sure Snape understood _him._

Mind resolved, he picked up the pace, eager to shove those horrid curls from his thoughts.

He always had hated the colour red.

****

Ginny had been sitting outside by the lake, staring at the Drumstrang ship situated upon it. Having realized an hour ago that no one was going to come and make sure she was still in her right mind, Ginny had been trying to put off going back into the castle and to her common room. Though she was without a cloak, and though the temperatures were steadily dropping, she refused to go back inside. The last thing she wanted was to be assaulted by questions about her rather abrupt leave from dinner. What was she to say? She thought she was losing her mind and had to run after it? No, she'd sent out of the Gryffindor Tower in a heartbeat. 

But it had been nearly two hours since dinner. Surely everyone had forgotten it. Besides, she still had that Transfiguration essay to do, and she couldn't very well plead insanity when she didn't have it done, could she? No, it was probably best Ginny back inside before she froze to death. No reason for losing use of her limbs for such a silly reason, when she could be sitting in the common room, next to the table, finishing that essay.

Sighing, she stood up, and watched as a hunched over figure made it's way back the looming ship. Darkness having just fallen, it was hard to make out the figure, though Ginny tried hard to distinguish it. While doing so, she caught a glimpse of the newly risen moon reflecting of the lake. Pausing, and staring at the shimmering silver of it all, she couldn't resist from letting her mind wander. The shocking silver, blinding you, yet hypnotizing you at the same time, reminded her an awful lot of-

__

Of what Ginny? she asked herself. _Nothing, that's what. Nothing at all. Especially not a certain Slytherin git's hair._ There. That ought to have taken care of that little problem.

Breathing in the cold night air deeply, Ginny closed her eyes, stalling until she absolutely had to go into the Castle. Instantly she was surrounded by flashes of silver. She snapped her eyes open, and stared wildly around.

It was the same old lake, same old grounds. She closed her eyes again.

And there it was. The flashes of brilliant silver, with hints of blonde thrown in. Reaching a hand out, and at the same deciding she had for sure gone nutters, Ginny could faintly feel a indication of texture. The sense of wisps of hair, the suggestion of softness, the-

All right, it was final. She had gone mad, and it was definitely time to be heading back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Opening her eyes and keeping them that way, Ginny turned and ran, not stopping until she was past the Entrance Hall, and racing up the stairs. All around her flickered silver. Turning a corner that lead to the opposite direction of the Gryffindor Tower, she immediately decided she _had_ contracted a rare and tropical disease, that was slowly eating away at her mind, and driving her to insanity. It was without doubt, time to be quarantined. 

And time for the Hospital Wing.

****

As usual, my favourite part - time for the reviewers:

Tuilindo - Thanks for the tip, I didn't even know my account didn't allow anonymous reviews, so I went and fixed that right away. And thanks a ton for the review. And don't feel bad. I have a short term memory too.

Laurie Lupin - *mysteriously* the real reason . . . what are you talking about, what real reason? lol, anyway, thanks for the review!

queen of the clarinets - Aww, thank you! I love hearing I can write good, like everyone else. And that thing about a poem . . . really made me feel good, thanks!

The French Padfoot - *looks around feverishly then whispers* You are seriously one of my favourite reviewers. But you didn't hear that from me. Anyway, thank you so much, you sure know how to make me feel great. Romeo and Juliet? I wouldn't say that, although it does make me feel great. And is so nice to know I made you laugh. Ah, I love it when you review.

BleedingQueen - Well, for now, I've managed to beat back writer's block, but we'll see, won't we? And don't worry, your not the only one who dreams about that. I used to always do it *blushes*

KAOS - Ah, I love you, just for the review. Great to know I made you laugh, I'm so happy. Thanks a ton for the review!

GinnDoll - lol. Of course every D/G writer is good. It's D/G! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Dizzy Flower - well, Snape has a rather . . . interesting way of handling things. But don't worry, it's all going to come back and bite him in the butt, you can count on that. Though I didn't say anything . . . 

niza - Ah, suffering!Draco, my favourite . . . well, thanks for the review!

Wonder Jenny - Ah, one of my favourite reviewers, though you didn't hear that from me. Yes, brutal honesty, always and forever. I love reviews full of that. You made my story your homepage? Gah, I feel so brilliant and undeserving. You sure know how to make me feel great. Seriously, one day I was feeling really bad, and I saw that you had reviewed . . . by the time I was done reading it, I was so happy it was nutters. And by the way, this time, I was nearly ready to call this chapter sucky, when I thought of what you said. So I didn't. Ah, I love your reviews. And that's okay about not having a title . . . I can't think of one either. *with hugs back and promises to update* By the way . . . im sometime, I'd love to talk to you. You sound great. Waiting for your next review.

elenya and auraquilus - Ah, thanks so much! Sure know how to make me feel brilliant.

Kelsey McCartney - Oh, thank you so much! I can't wait for your next review!

Fifth Grade Freak - Thanks!

Sydney Wood - I have a talent? *blushes* Thank you so much!

Cactuskitty - Everyone's in character? That's great to know, I'm always so worried I'm turning someone OOC. Let me know if I do, okay? Thank you!

Liz - Yep, it's just gotta be the hair . . . lol. Thank you, so much!

hypermonkey67 - Umm, thank you! Great to know whenever someone likes my writing.

Now, I think that's everyone. If I forgot someone, dreadfully sorry. Just let me know and I promise to make it up to you!


	4. Entrances and Exits

A/N: *stumbles in* Yes, I have returned from the gloomy moors of Writer's Block, the dreaded place we all must visit. The teacher's strike is over (ended nearly a month ago - dear lord I haven't updated for nearly a month, I am so sorry!), so my teachers are piling up the homework. Plus, add to the fact that my family has just moved (have you ever tried moving with a family of nine?), so I've been a bit busy. As usual, this is nowhere near funny in my opinion, but I refuse to call it sucky (no matter how much I want to) because of Wonder Jenny. I'm still searching for a title, and I'd love any ideas. Oh, and by the way, if you wish for me to update from no on, whenever I update, please leave an e-mail address in your wonderful and numerous reviews. Enjoy!

****

"Ron." Hermione stated, sitting down across the table from him. An hour had passed since dinner, leaving the Gryffindor Common room packed to the brim with joking, studying, laughing, talking, and running Gryffindors. Through the confusion she had just barely been able to pick out Ron, across the room, seemingly doing homework. Fighting her way over was even more of a challenge than the mere search. Having finally made her way through the crowds to him, she huffed and puffed for a moment, before gasping out a "Where are Fred and George?"

"I don't need to hang around them all the time you know." Ron said, glaring across at Hermione, "I have other friends outside of them, and you." Shutting a book and piling up the loose parchment strewn across the table and floor, Ron added, "Besides. They have detention. Something about setting Flitwick on fire."

"Been talking to Seamus, have they?"

Ron glared at Hermione, and stood up. "Nice to see you managed to tear yourself away from Harry."

She sighed, and brushed aside a stray bit of hair, "Ron, I've told both you and him, I'm not getting in the middle of your fight. I'm not choosing sides. You two can work this out yourselves." Sighing once more at his fierce look, she continued, "If it matters so much, he's down in the library. I was just on my way down there, and I came to see if you wanted to come with. It's about time you patched up this silly feud."

"I'll apologize if he does." Ron turned, tossing his books onto the nearest chair. "Have you seen Ginny? She hasn't been up here since she stormed out of the Great Hall. She's not up in her dorm, is she?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, giving Ron a reproachful stare. "You can stop playing the role of her keeper you know. She's fine by herself." Stopping in mid-scold, she gave up, knowing full well that Ron found it his duty to play "keeper" to Ginny. "No, I haven't seen her. I don't think she's been back to the tower at all, but she's probably just in the library or such. If you want you can-"

"I'm not coming down to the library with you." Ron broke in, flatly. "I'll just . . . go down and start looking in the corridors, is all."

"Ron, give it a rest. Just wait for her here if it's so important to you." At his doubtful look, Hermione added, "You really don't have to worry, you know. She's probably just off lost in a book or so."

"I really think-"

"Ron." Hermione ordered, cutting into his protests, "stop it. She'll be back soon. It's not like she's off stalking Malfoy, she'll be back in moments. Now," She stood up, and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm going down to the library, and I'll be there for the next few hours. If you want-"

"I don't."

"- just come meet me down there." With that, she spun on a heel, and turned, pushing her way through the crowds, and eventually exiting through the portrait hole.

_I'm not going down there,_ Ron sternly concluded to himself, _Besides, someone has to wait for Ginny._

As worry set in he repeated to himself what Hermione had uttered moments before. Over and over, he said the same thing, reassuring himself.

_It's not like she's off stalking Malfoy, she'll be back in moments._

****

"Come . . . again, Miss Weasley?"

"A rare and tropical disease." Ginny repeated, standing in front of a rather baffled Madame Pomfrey. Having raced to the Hospital Wing as fast as possible, and arriving in a fully frazzled state, she had found herself ushered onto a nearby bed. As Ginny caught her breath, Madame Pomfrey began her customary vital check. As soon as the redhead had been proclaimed to be in "perfect order", she had commenced her tale, confusing the elder witch greatly with each passing word. 

"A tropical disease." Madame Pomfrey repeated, eyebrow raised.

"A _rare_ and tropical disease."

"Pardon me. Rare." Picking up a bottle from a conveniently placed shelf next to the bed Ginny perched on, she turned back around. "I don't know what you are playing at, but I'll have you know, Miss Weasley, I have far more things to attend to than students feigning illness." Madame Pomfrey then began to usher the younger girl out the door, deaf to her protests.

"I promise you, I really am sick!" Ginny objected, trying to force her way back to the bed. "I'm deathly ill. I could be severely contagious! I need to be quarantined this instant!"

"Miss Weasley! Calm yourself!" Staring down at the youngest Weasley, all the while wondering if the Weasley twins were behind any of this, Madame Pomfrey could see easily see how visibly shaken the young girl was. Sighing in defeat, she looked down with a look Ginny could not quite distinguish. As the elder witch slowly nodded, and silently pointed back to the bed the red-haired girl had left only moments before, she though it over. Pity perhaps? Or something more? Was it possible that Madame Pomfrey could plainly see Ginny's loss of her mind? By now that tropical disease must have made somewhat of a physical development in her. 

As Ginny climbed onto the bed, wordless and calmed down significantly, Madame Pomfrey gently pulled the curtains around. Once they had fully closed, leaving Ginny hidden from view, the medi-witch called out "I'm sorry, but this'll have to do for a quarantine. Hogwarts really isn't prepared for a tropical disease epidemic."

"_Rare_ and tropical disease." Came the reply, followed by a " Yes, this will do just nicely.". Madame Pomfrey shook her head, and started to make her way back to her office when there was sharp, urgent knock at the door.

Ginny, sighing as she settled back into the covers, ready to finally sleep and let all the thoughts in her head rest too, heard the knock also, giving it no concern as her eyes leisurely closed.

"Open up!" shouted a voice from behind the door, an irritated tone present. "I'm under a tragic spell that I need to be released from before my life comes crashing down around me."

The door creaked open. "I dare say that was a slight exaggeration Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes snapped open as she bolted up in bed.

So much for a rest.

****

Leaning back in his seat, Snape allowed himself a smile hint of a smile, then sobered quickly. 

Yes, he had taken care of that little misfortunate incident with the young Mr. Malfoy. Surely, a mention of this to the young boy's father would benefit the professor greatly. He had saved the man's son from a terribly humiliating fate, by teaching him to avoid making the same mistake as countless other Slytherins before him. That had to be worth something, a small bag of galleons perhaps? The man certainly could afford it.

Snape reached out to his desk, picking up his cup, and bringing it to his lips. 

He had done wonderfully while talking to the young student. Putting aside his utter annoyance with the boy, to offer life-long advice and help in a time of need, was certainly something to pride in. Snape could now confidently call himself a brilliant professor.

Yes, he had done well.

Closing his eyes, Snape thought back to the conversation. Excluding the comment the young Mr. Malfoy as he left, the night had-

Snape bolted up, his cup of tea overturning in the process, eyes looking wildly about.

Malfoy. The little brat of a Malfoy. Where did he find the audacity to undermine his authority like that?.

Racing to the door, and through it, Snape set out at a swift sprint, robes flying out behind him, and turned left into the corridor connecting to his office. The same direction the Malfoy horror had taken.

The direction opposite from the Slytherin Common Room.

****

Draco pushed past Madame Pomfrey, and carefully set himself down on the nearest bed. "Well? Fix me." He demanded, glaring as she stood, blinking at him from the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, need I remind you to keep your voice down? I believed you had learned your lesson last time you-" Madame Pomfrey paused. "_-graced_ me with your presence."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco saw the curtains pulled around the bed across from him flutter and quickly closed.

"All respect intended ma'am, but could you please just do your job and cure me from my wretched ailment?" Avoiding the fierce look of Madame Pomfrey, he glanced over to the curtains, wondering who was lying behind them, and what for. As he settled back into the bed, he hoped that whatever they had wasn't too contagious.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will 'do my job', as you so kindly put it, when necessary. When you decide to use a spot more civility, in other words. I will be in my office until you change your mind." With that said, Madame Pomfrey stalked off to the other end of the Hospital Wing, stepped into her office, and closed the door behind her.

"That woman, wait until my father . . . " Draco muttered to himself, laying down. Resolving to not back down and give in, he began to look around the Wing, wondering if he should just leave and suffer through his rather unusual state for the night. His eyes drifted across to the hastily drawn bed curtains, and the bit of red curls peeking out from behind them.

He sat up. _What_ curls?

Peering closer, Draco felt something in his chest give a small jump.

Without taking his eyes off those curls, the same red mess that managed to always attract his gaze from any amount of distance, he balled his hand into a fist and pounded twice directly where his heart was. 

Darting his eyes down he muttered a soft "Stop _doing_ that!" And sighed loudly.

Staring back at that damn red frizz that plagued his every thought, Draco managed clear his mind long enough for one notion.

It was going to be a long night.

****

And now, for our favorite part:

bellus-qui: Heh heh heh . . . oh they'll have fun alright . . . I tried to fit more into this chapter, but I just couldn't do it. Don't worry, next time! Thanks for the review!

sasori: Thanks for the review! I know, clueless!Draco is just so . . . cute in a strange way, isn't he?

amyza: Thanks a ton for the review, I can't wait for your next one!

SilverDream: Snape as a bad guy? Oops, I didn't mean to do that . . . sorry! Anyway, glad you like it, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

BleedingQueen: Great to hear I made your day . . . hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lol . . . and it's great to think some one finds this funny. Please review again soon, I need someone to let me know this isn't as bad as I think. Thanks for the review!

Reah: *secretly slips her a brownie while the rest of the reviewers are busy looking away* See, there is a present for the fiftieth reviewer. Just wait 'til you see what the hundredth reviewer gets. Thank you so much for reviewing, it seriously made me feel great. And don't worry, I'm utterly clueless too, so . . . it _isn't_ just you. Great to know you liked it, thank you!

seekerpeeker: No, I don't go to Red Wing, I go to good old Plainfield High School, sadly. Yes, I live in a town called Plainfield, how sad is that? Seems that teachers are going on strike all over America right now though . . . anyway, thanks so much for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter just as much.

Eclipsed Planet: You're the only one to have noticed it's during fourth year . . . kudos to you. And I rule? *blushes like mad* thank you so much, you seriously rock! Great to know you love this story, I can't wait for your next review. Thank you so much!

Dracos gal: Thank you so much for the review!

Rebuky: Thank you so much! It's always great hearing that people like my writings. Thank you!

Liz: I tried to keep up the whole hair thing . . . but anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you!

Wonder Jenny: *glomps* Thank you thank you thank you! You are seriously the best! Your reviews always make me feel so great . . . and who cares if it took you awhile, I mean how long did it take me to update? And your brother was born? Congratulations then. Ah, and that poor choir. Great to know I made you laugh! Seriously, you don't know how awesome you make my day *big grin* lol, that poor chiour. Hilarious though, really. And you talk about my fic with your friends? *whispers* You. Are. The. Best! Gah, seriously though THANK YOU! (can you tell I love your reviews?) Anyway, thank you so much, you are totally awesome. I wish I could tell you how awesome, but I don't think I have a good enough vocabulary for that. Anyway, thank you so much! Can't wait for your next review.


	5. Words and Thoughts

A/N: First and foremost, a great big SORRY! Sorry it's taken so long to update . . . really and truly I am . . . my computer went on a bit of a rebellion and frizzed out on me, and then . . . well, I made yet another visit to the moors of Writer's Block. And sorry for the lacking quality of this chapter. I really threw it together, for the sake of updating . . . just, well, enjoy, and review, like always. Sorry!

****

After nearly ten minutes of searching the library, Hermione turned past the shelves of books in the far east corner, stumbling upon a rather dusty table and it's lone occupant in the process. Setting her bag down across from the inhabitant of the single corner of the library that was nearly never used, she carefully pulled a dust-ridden chair out, and gingerly sat down.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, pulling a book from her bag, "Out of curiosity, why are you hiding in the furthest corner from the front, bordering on non-existent, where it's next to impossible to find you?"

"Over half the school wouldn't mind seeing me both severely and mortally wounded about now." Harry answered, peeking over the top of his slightly worn out copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. "I'll not be taking any chances, thank you."

"You'll be turning into Moody, you will, next thing you know." Hermione replied, rummaging through her bag. "Paranoia is not the answer." Suddenly the young girl sat up straight. "Oh! I left my quill in the common room. You don't happen do have a spare, do you?"

"Here. And who says I'm becoming paranoid? I'm just watching out for myself like - er - _Sirius_-" Harry's eyes quickly darted around, checking that the two were, in fact, alone. "-said."

"I think this is taking things a bit excessively." Looking up from a fresh roll of parchment, Hermione glanced across the table to where the young boy sat, hiding behind a book so only the tips of his raven hair were visible. "I asked Ron to come down and meet us in a bit. If he wanted that was. He - he said he was going to stay in the common room and wait for Ginny, but otherwise-"

"Hermione." Harry set the book down, and frowned at her. "I don't want to talk to him. He doesn't want to talk to me. Why can't you just give it a rest?"

"You two are acting like great prats, that's why, and I'll not put up with it. The only way to end this daft fight is to talk to him. If only you two weren't so stubborn and thick-headed, this could have ended weeks ago."

Harry sighed, picked his book back up, and muttered out a, "Well, it won't happen, so stop nagging us." Hermione let her eyes linger for a moment on the book he had disappeared behind. Blinking, she turned to her homework, mumbled out an apology, and set to writing furiously, hurt written all over her face.

After a few stressed moments of silence, Harry peered out over his book at her. "Oh, Hermione, don't be like that, I didn't mean it. I'm just tense is all. The first task is only a few weeks away, and I really don't think . . . that is, I'm not sure I can . . . I'm sorry.". Smiling a strained sort of smile, he couldn't help but realize how pathetic his apology sounded.

Smiling right back to him in the same way, Hermione quickly waved his apology aside, and answered, "Of course you're tense, anyone would be in your shoes. Plenty's being expected of you, and you have to live up to it all. I shouldn't be pestering you like that, not now." Pausing she added, "Let's just do the History of Magic essay, shall we?"

Nodding, Harry closed his book, and pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill from his bag. "Of course Hermione."

****

_So,_ Draco thought, _ I'm in the Hospital Wing, under a curse, and it's caster is a mere five feet away. And I'm talking to myself. It's official. I've gone mental, I have._

Of course, the moment anyone found out, he'd be off the Malfoy family tree faster than any over-ripe apple. Stopping to wonder if insanity was something one could keep quiet, Draco felt his mind begin to wander over the past few days.

He, a Malfoy, had been cursed, and put under an Entrancement Enchantment, by the Muggle-loving Weasley fool. Of all the horrid things to happen in a week . . . 

Draco, for years to come, would blame all that happened next on his sheer stupidity at the moment. 

"My mind can't function well under curses, you know." He would insist to any and all that would listen.

No one believed him, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was were Draco was, sitting on his hospital bed across from _her_ and that hair - that strikes-you-dead-over red hair. His guard down (breaking rule number 17 of the Malfoy Code), mind drifting, so deep into his thoughts that it took a few seconds to register anything different about the white starched curtain closing of the just as starched bed. And the girl in it.

That hair.

He noticed eventually. The hand snaking out from behind the curtain. The pale white, splotched with freckles hand, creeping over to the night table beside the bed, and hesitantly moving around, feeling for something.

Draco felt his breath stop (_Breath, stop? _he thought,wondering how long one could live without air), his heart jump once more, and all those horrid symptoms of his insanity take place, all at once.

He watched the hand, transfixed, eyes glued. For a fleeting moment he contemplated what holding that hand would be like, but immediately the rational part of his mind jabbed that thought away.

Then, as if in slow motion, he watched as the water jug sitting on the night table, teeter and tip, crashing to the floor with a loud smash, followed by a wave of water and glass.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Longbottom behind there." Draco looked up and around for the voice that had spoken, taking his time to realize the voice belonged to him. His chest convulsed. 

After a pause of a few moments, a voice squeaked out from behind the curtain. "You're really not one with charm, Malfoy." Draco jumped, not expecting an answer. At least not an answer from _her_.

_What's it matter? _He quickly chastised himself, _She's the cretin that put you in this mess_. But it didn't matter what he told himself, the shiver still ran down his spine.

"I'll have you know, _Weasley_, that I can easily say I have more charm than you have wit. But, then again, that's not saying much, now is it?" Draco spat out.

Without warning the curtain surrounding the bed flew open, and there she stood, red curls and all. Draco instantly sat straight up, eyes glued to her, mind blank. There were no words to describe the feelings and thoughts he was having, nor were there words to describe the red-haired girl standing before him, eyes alight with fury.

"And I'll have you know, _Malfoy_," Ginny whispered out in a tone that left no room to wonder, "That I am just as witty as you are scummy. And that is saying plenty." Spinning on her heel, she dragged the curtains back around the bed with such a force Draco thought one could never use on a curtain.

After a few moments to reflect in shock, Draco broke through the echoing silence with a carefully worded, "What are you in here for? Someone cast a curse on you?" Stressing the last sentence, he began to formulate a plan to trip that Weasley up. Unfortunately, no one had ever bothered to explain the art of subtlety to him. 

"I'm being quarantined, mind you it's not yours to be messing in. You mind yours, and I'll mind mine, thank you."

"Just making sure your contagious self didn't harm me anymore than the mere look of you does." Draco paused then added, "If you're being quarantined, shouldn't you be breathing air closed off from the rest of the schools?"

Ginny hesitated, then muttered out, "Technicality." After a few silent seconds she continued, "Now, Malfoy, I'd appreciate it if your slimy Slytherin self kept just that. To yourself. And left me alone." A sharp, but quite, crash from behind the hangings emphasized the words just spoken, leaving Draco without a reply. 

He laid down, and closed his eyes. Instantly, flashes of red passed by, but for once, he didn't bother to fight it. Perhaps it was useless to fight any longer.

Sighing, he stared at the starch white curtain.

****

Fighting the stitch in his side Snape ran on, refusing to stop to catch his breath until he stood before the door to the Hospital Wing. He raised a hand and he gave a short sharp knock.

****

"Erm, Ron?" Colin Creevey stood in front of where Ron sat, nervously fidgeting from one foot to the other. Ron sighed.

"For the last time Colin, no, I don not know, nor care, where Harry is."

"Er, no, it's not that." The short brown haired boy found himself nervously wringing his hands, slightly rocking on his feet.

"Oh?" Ron look up from where he sat, skimming through a Quidditch book.

"I was, er, wondering if you, erm, if you'd seen Ginny around lately?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

Colin looked up from where he had been staring at his feet and gave him a confused look. "No, that's why I, er . . . never mind." With that having been stammered out, Colin turned and fled up the stairs, crashing into his dormitory, and onto his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, and rubbed his forehead.

Where was she? Missing for hours on end, not telling a soul where she would be . . . none of that was like Ginny. And Colin felt he could easily point out what was like Ginny and what was not. He hadn't spent the better part of three years watching her for nothing.

Colin rolled over and sighed. But she'd never want anything more than friendship, he could tell. Her platonic pats and hugs, her pity-filled looks . . . they all shouted loud and clear what Ginny herself could not.

She was simply not interested.

So why was he? What was it about Ginny Weasley that had him so trapped, so stuck? At first glance, there wasn't a thing unusual about her, other than those flaming red curls. So, then, what was it that had Colin lying his empty dormitory hours before he normally went to bed?

Was it the quirky personality she had? Her simple traits that made her up, the traits that screamed Ginny? Colin smiled, slightly, thinking back to the year before where Ginny had spent nearly a month refining her so-called "talents". Could it be that there was something attractive to Colin in the way she could drink two goblets of pumpkin juice in under ten seconds, or the way she could stand on her head and sing "God Save the Queen" backwards? Or was it the tiny gap in between her front two bottom teeth that made Ginny Weasley so appealing?

Whatever it was, Colin decided, it didn't matter. All that mattered was, if any more nights passed like the last few, he was sure he would burst.

_Simple then, Creevey_, he thought, _Get the girl._

Colin smiled and rolled over once more. Yes, get the girl - as if it were that simple.

But then, why shouldn't it be? He was tired of the way he life was headed, tired of always being the guy on the sidelines. For once, why couldn't Colin be the one to get the girl? Get the girl . . . that's just what he would do, no matter what it took.

Get the girl.

****

_Silver_, Ginny thought.

****

_Red,_ Draco thought.

****

_Get the girl_, Colin thought.

****

_I wonder if I jab this quill into my skin, if I'll get excused from Potions lessons for a bit?_ Harry thought.

****

_Where's Ginny gone to?_ Ron thought.

****

_There's got to be a way to patch this fight up, _Hermione thought.

****

The castle settled down to it's usual pre-bed anxiousness.

****

My favourite part:

J.P. Yabao - One. Word. Thanks.

jessica - seems I've recruited a shipper . . . anyway, hope you liked this chapter, thanks a ton!

Dracos gal - Perfect? You think my chapters are perfect? *blushes* aww, thanks. That means alot!

klianie - thanks for such an enthusiastic review, it really means a lot to me! It's great to know someone enjoys my writing style. Hope you liked this chapter too.

Draco-lover - I didn't know my ideas were so wonderful . . . thanks for the great words of encouragement!

KAOS - I really tried hard while writing for Snape, and I tell you, it wasn't easy. So it's great to her someone likes it. Thank you!

Silver Essence - sorry I stopped. I had to save some for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the review!

lexie - Really? Thanks!

Babybunny - sorry you had such a hard time understanding what I was saying. Hope you liked this chapter though!

chandler'scheesecake - Thank you for the review . . . seriously, thanks!

(blank - literally) - Thank you so much! I loved your review. Hop you liked this chapter too!

Redbug - you like my writing style? Thank you so much!

seekerpeeker - I'll try to keep Snape away, but he seems intent on keeping Draco from "making a mistake" *sigh* what on earth can one do with him? Anyway, thanks for the review!

amyza - Madame Pomfrey was certainly annoyed, wasn't she . . . anyway, thanks for the review!

GoldenRed Phoenixia - Glad you liked this. Really. And yes, this does take place in Harry's fourth year. Thanks for the review!

Lyss - you like my writing style? That means alot, seriously. Thank you so much for the review. One question. What does "Slán go fóill" mean?

Wonder Jenny - Once again, I love your review. I was really upset while my computer was on the frizz, worried you'd think I stopped writing, and therefore you'd stop reading. Hopefully you won't. Anyway, sorry, and thanks for the review! Made my day yet again! How's your brother doing? Wow . . . a new child, I remember my little brother and sisters as babies. Glad that's over. He he he. Innocent Ginny? Stalking Malfoy? Come off it that'll never happen *snickers*. Anyway, you deserve a glomp just for saying you're addicted to me story . . . I'm glad you find it so funny too. And I'm so happy you discuss this story with your friends. Tell Jacob that I order you to continue reading this, and that if he needs someone to discuss LoTR with, I'm always here (hopelessly addicted, though not as bad as my Harry Potter addiction). Please, review again, I look forward to it so much! *glomps* Thank you so much for the review! Waiting for the next one!

(Blank review again) - Thank you so much for the review, I love it! Hope you liked this chapter too!

Sydney Wood - Ah, thank you so much for the review, I loved it. And yes, moving with a family of nine was hard, but that's over (thankfully). And, I love the flattery. Thank you so much, I can't wait for the next review.

Little Red Raven - Glad you like the story. Please, keep reviewing! Thanks!

Angel-Hiraqizawa32 - thank you so much. Hope you liked this chapter too!

Killer-K - Thank you so much. Seriously. Hope you like this chapter. Please review again!

Psuedonym Sylphmuse - Thank you so much, it means alot! Please, review again!

Aroha - *blushes* I think I feel my ego swelling . . . seriously though, thank you so much for the review, it made my day. Please review again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to be brutally honest in your review. Waiting for your review!


End file.
